Not all Monsters do Monstrous Things But I Do
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Inbetween S1/S2/S3B- Terrible things... He saw... Terrible things... A change of scenery, the old man said... Of course, Beacon Hills, California gave them no such luck. With a Nogitusne, werewolves, Kitsunes, and Banshees, and for Kaneki Ken and Touka Kirishima, this was going to be a very new kind of battle.


**Not All Monsters do Monstrous Things [But I do]**

 **Summary: Terrible things... He saw... Terrible things... A change of scenery, the old man said... Of course, Beacon Hills, California gave them no such luck. With a Nogitusne, werewolves, Kitsunes, and Banshees, this was going to be a wild ride.**

 **Chapter One** **  
Over and Over**

 **I was a fool...**

 **I once believed the foolish thought that**

 **pain for oneself is better than for another.**

 **I cannot think that way. I cannot be that way**

 **I am no longer human, but am not a ghoul.**

 **I am Kaneki Ken- I am Eyepatch.**

Kaneki stared down at the body. He should have felt remorse, and he knew that murder was nothing to be proud of- but that son of a bitch... What he'd done... Kaneki would never forgive him... Centipedes... Toes... Over and over and over and over andoverandoverand-

"Kaneki?"

His eyes turned to Touka, who stood in the doorway.

"Hey." He said simply.

Touka walked forward, her hand shivering as she brought it up to his face, "You look like hell, dude."

Kaneki considered her answer, his was brain still so fuzzled... "Thanks." He said simply.

"You're we-" Her eyes widened, "Are those...?"

Kaneki's eyes followed Touka's. The bucket. The toes and fingers.

He felt himself start to shake, "Are those mine?" He finished for her, "Yeah..."

"Oh my _god_... Kaneki-!"

All of his muscles tightened as she hugged him.

"You... Oh my god! I can't believe-! I just can't-!"

"Why are you crying?" Kaneki asked as tears began to fall onto his shoulder, "It wasn't you he did all those things to."

"Because you're my friend, you idiot!"

"I... I am?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

…

 **The face of Death is a pretty one.**

 **I stared him down, with the face he wore,**

 **the eyes dark and empty.**

 **The face of Death is no longer as pretty,**

 **as I realize that Death wears Stiles Stilinski.**

"We have two new students today!" The Coach said from the front of the room.

Scott looked up at the sight of them- a boy and a girl.

The girl was very pretty, with dark hair, seemingly dyed dark blue. She wore jeans, a grey top and a hoodie, seeming very bored.

The boy... His hair was white, eyes dark and seeming a little bit detached from the rest of the world. He seemed a little bit twitchy, his heart rate very loud in Scott's ears.

"This is Kaneki Ken, and Touka Kirishima. I'd like you all to welcome them, and be nice."

Kaneki sat next to Scott, right at the back. Touka sat in front of him.

These two... They didn't smell human, not at all...

No. They smelled like...

They smelled like a wendigo.

…

"Hey, Kaneki, Touka!"

Kaneki stopped dead as Scott nearly ran him down, tripping over his own feet trying to get to him.

"Hey." Touka said, "Scott, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to lunch with me and my friends."

Kaneki's eyebrows shot up.

"You..." Touka tilted her head, "You just met us..."

"I know." Scott said, "But I know that it's hard to make friends in a new environment, so..."

"Alright."  
"Kaneki!"

"Really?" Scott looked excited, like a little puppy, "Alright, come on!"

They followed Scott outside, to a group of people at a table.

Kaneki had only ever had Hide while in school... He felt jealous, all of a sudden, that Scott got to have friends, more than one, who cared about him, who loved him, that he probably still had his parents, that-

"Kaneki?" Touka was looking at him, her eyes soft, "You okay?"

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'." Kaneki replied, "At the moment, as well as I can be right now."

Touka nodded.

"You know," Said a girl- bright red hair, gorgeous green eyes, smelled human, but reeked of death-, "when you said that he had white hair, I almost didn't believe you." She held out her hand as Touka and Kaneki sat down, "Lydia, by the way."

"Touka." She said, shaking Lydia's hand.

"Kaneki."

"Nice to me-"

She stopped talking, stopped breathing, as her hand was on his.

Her eyes were wide, her breath catching up, she started to shake, then grabbed his forearm with her other hand.

Kaneki screamed- sudden touch had never really been appreciated, but now it made him want to jump out of his skin.

"She wants blood, Kaneki..." Lydia whispered, "She wants you... SHE WANTS TO KILL YOU!"

Kaneki stared at her, and whispered, "Rize?"

 _Oh, please._ Rize's voice said with a giggle, _You've got me chained up pretty badly back here... And besides, if you die, so do I._

Lydia was still shaking, and whispered, "Kaneki... What is 1000 – 7?"

It was then that Kaneki lost it. Screaming, he ripped his arm from her grip, falling backwards.

He scrambled to his feet, running wildly.

"Kaneki!"

He could hear them screaming in the background for him- But was that really them?

Touka? These people?

Had he just made them up?

For a split second, he could almost feel that centipede again- and he screamed, throwing himself against the wall.

"GET IT OUT!" He was screaming, "GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUTGETIT _ **OUT!**_ "

…

 **WELL THAT WAS AN ADVENTURE**

 **Yeah, so pairings are Stalia (BC it's canon 3B onward, anyways), Kaneki and Touka, Scira and Issac/Allison (I have no idea what that ship name is but ya know)**

 **Also, lets just say that Issac knows a thing or two about ghouls**


End file.
